


Reunion

by LucySometimes



Category: dark knight batman joker
Genre: F/M, dark knight joker batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucySometimes/pseuds/LucySometimes
Summary: The Joker and friends decide to make an appearance in Gotham City Hall.  He notices someone he hasn't seen in years....mostly her viewpoint.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> this is partly based on someone I'm close to who very much reminds me of Christopher Nolan's Joker

While being held up in Gotham's city hall, Lucy was amazed at her indifference about the whole situation. She was quite sure the violators would take what they wanted and leave wlth no problems. They each wore clown masks except for one.   
Everyone's hands were up as they had been told to do so. 

Upon closer inspection, a realization hit her. It was him. She'd know him even with the face paint... and the scars.

His eyes brought back memories of those haunting experiences; nights of recreational fun and self medication. Combined equally with nights of arguments and frustration. Which led to horrible weeks of detox. They'd helped eachother get through the nightmare days. The times when she could not find peace or be physically still due to withdrawl. He was able to calm her. When she looked at him, tunes of lazy sadness came back in the form of Without You, I'm Nothing by Placebo - one of the songs that she'd almost forgotten about listening to during that time. They had tried to find solace in music, which was ironic as sometimes it seemed only to flame the fire especially in times of reminiscing. 

She's stuck by him for years while he searched the world for answers. He'd even gone back to college to major in philosophy. But as with everything, it had all fallen apart and he had left.

He had caught sight of her, doubtful that she'd recognize him. He turned around and began to walk away when he heard someone speak.

"So what. Your degree in philosophy makes you God now?" He halted. That voice....

"You read some Neistche", she continued unafraid, "and suddenly you have all the answers? Huh? Jack? Why don't you tell everyone what this is really about." gasps were heard when Lucy said his name. "Or are we all too stupid to understand."

He turned to her. She saw that he had been smiling. He put away his knife and slowly made his way to her.  
"Ah there it is again," he said to himself aloud, "a face that could launch a thousand ships," He paused looking at her, "Baby!" he exclaimed, "You always did know how to push my buttons." He walked around her, "You haven't changed a biT," he said, popping the "T".

She rolled her eyes.

"You know I gotta admit," he continued, "I was hoping we'd see each other again."

"Wish the circumstances were...different" she replied, haughtily. 

"I wasn't sure you'd...ah...recognize me," he gestured to his face.   
"Why did you leave me." She said under gritted teeth, becoming increasingly aware that Batman was probably nearby.  
Jack was clearly baffled by her question.  
"No I get it. You had an existential crisis." she got sarcastic when she was furious with him. He'd almost forgotten.

"Lucy," he said in a warning tone. But she kept on.  
"I mean, I get that you are trying to prove a point. I get that you need an outlet-"  
"Lucy, I-"  
"I even understand why you want to watch it all burn-"  
"Lucy-"  
"But I don't get why you left me."   
"Because I know you!" he erupted, "You would have followed me into the abyss!"

He smirked at her sudden loss for words. He turned around seemingly to exit but thought better of it and strode right up to her. 

Batman immediately stood up, battarang in hand. 

She did not flinch at all and was not afraid as the Joker extended his hand toward her. He caressed the hairline of where her cheek met her jaw the same way he did so many times before.

Batman froze in shock, watching them.

"I've missed you." Jack whispered to her.  
His eyes were sad. His voice was as she remembered. He utterly meant every word he said. His gaze was so intense that she was ready to do anything for him. She had always been simply lost without him. Which was quite irritating for her.

Just as she was quite certain that she'd be leaving with him, he was gone. Without her. As she came back to her senses she wondered about his face. Her anger and lust had blinded her to where she didn't think about how his face had gotten cut.


	2. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you know him?" Batman demanded roughly, grabbing her arm, searching her face for evidence against what he feared the answer may be.  
> "How do you think?" she said.

"How do you know him??"  
Batman followed Lucy demanding an answer. She walked away faster, avoiding him. He quickly caught up and repeated himself more urgently, grabbing her arm, searching her face for evidence against what he feared the answer may be.  
"How do you think?" she said to him. He let go. She looked into his eyes. She saw disappointment.  
She sighed. There was a long silence as they stood there on a dark street together. The weather was turning bad.

"You knew him before..." Batman said in a low voice. He turned to Lucy, his eyes almost pleading. She knew what he was going to ask. "Maybe you can help-"  
"You think I haven't tried to talk to him? I've spent years trying to get through to him. I use to always think that there was something I could say. But you know what? There are no magic words that will change him." She laughed in frustration. She wanted to say more but realized something odd. His voice. It had sounded different. She was certain that she'd heard it somewhere.   
He tensed up when he saw her looking closer at him. He began to back away towards the shadows of the night.   
"Wait!" She said. and to her suprise, he halted.   
"I'm sorry." she told him sincerely.   
Batman slowly began to walk to her. He stood so very close. She noticed that he had looked her up and down for a second.   
He looked as though he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how.  
"I need to know..." he began.   
he seemed a little distressed, "Do you love him?" He had turned his gaze downward when he asked this. As if he knew the answer.  
"Yes." she did not hesitate. She didn't even act ashamed. He looked away. It hurt him. He was trying not to show it.  
She briefly wondered in the past if he had been interested in her but passed it off. His behavior had been strange and she was unsure if he was just simply being kind for the sake of it. But this moment confirmed it. When he looked at her, he saw the realization form across her face. She looked almost frightened.   
"I didn't know," she said softly. Then she stepped forward. She offered her hand to him. He looked at it. Then he removed his. glove and held her hand. He studied it in comparison to his own hand. He caught her gaze, slowly dropped her hand then walked away. She stood there, bewildered at the idea that Batman had showed an interest in her. 

"What are we, bossom companions now?"  
Jack's voice filled the night's air.   
Lucy didn't expect him to have been there, hidden. She hid her suprise and exhilaration as he walked toward her.   
"We share a common problem," she replied.  
He raised his eyebrows and silently repeated the word, "problem". He pointed to himself with a mock questioning look. Lucy simpy tilted her head at his obnoxious behavior, seemingly restraining herself from yelling.  
His eyes suddenly turned dark.  
"Is that all you share?" He stood there, looking defeated.   
For a split second, she entertained the idea of playing with his feelings. She almost wanted to lie to him. To see if it would hurt him. But she couldn't do that.   
"Yes." She realized he must have overheard everything she said.  
"Huh." he stared at her. But she wouldn't look at him. Her face was turning red so he prodded.  
"I dunno" he said, "He seemed to be very interested in knowing your feelings for me."  
"Well now he knows, doesn't he?"  
Lucy tried not to sound angry. But she couldn't help but think she was cursed to love someone who may never love her. She had raised her voice at him, practically blaming him.  
"Lucy." He said as he approached. She backed away and began to walk in the other direction. He'd always come off as sounding so condescending without meaning to.  
"We need to talk" he was walking beside her. He put his arm over her shoulers and guided her into an alley. She did not protest as she was not afraid of him. He could do no further damage to her, anyway, she thought.   
He'd already taken her life long ago, when he took her hand.  
"You, uh...never asked me about my scars." He was leaning against the wall of the brick building that was now moisened from the light rain. He folded his arms. "Or don't you care?"   
"I'm almost certain what happened." She said sympathetically.  
He laughed. "Oh! You think that I..." he mimicked cutting his face with his knife. He shook his head as if she should feel embarrassed. "I didn't do this to myself. It was just an ironic incident that simply pushed me over the edge," was all he offered   
"Who did this to you?!" She was beyond angry. And they both knew that she was not just referring to the scars.  
"Oh stop it. You're overreacting. " He said, amused nevertheless.   
"Jack, everyone is afraid of you. Even fucking Batman has no clue as to what you're going to do next!"   
He smiled at that.  
"I know you are having fun, proving a point. But you need to get out. WE can get out of here. Together," She said.  
He stepped forward, amazed at her offer. She was too quick to trust him. He grabbed her, forcing her to tilt back her head. He kissed her passionately and with such desperation that she had forgotten everything bad he'd ever done. He was relentless. She held him so tight because she knew this kiss was goodbye. She could feel it. But she thought maybe she could change his mind. Matching his vigor and his passion, she found herself trying to remove his jacket in a haze of bliss. He didn't stop her. Instead, he began removing his gloves and tugged at her pantyhose. "Can I..." he whispered huskily in between kisses. He took her silence as a yes and while kissing her, pulled them down just enough to stick his hand in.   
Her mind was blown and she was at a loss for words. His fingers were magic and she leaned against him, holding onto him for life.   
"I've missed this so much," he said, looking into her eyes. "I love you," she told him. He hadn't expected that. He leaned closer into her as his fingers were more forceful, she began to see stars. He whispered, "I love you." They kissed as she collapsed in his arms. He pulled her onto him and pushed her against the wall. He licked his fingers savoring her. "Please," she kept urging him in between kisses. He began to remove his pants. She whispered, "Please, Jack. Don't leave me again. "

And just like that, he pulled away.   
She cursed herself for uttering those words. She wanted him to continue what he was doing. Thankfully, he had only pulled away to remove his vest. He resumed his groping of her, eventually lifting her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she felt him throbbing against her. With a few movements, He was inside and all coherent thought was lost.


End file.
